Jack Sparrow
by Solitudely
Summary: Arthur Kirkland era un pirata al que su tripulación debería "amar". Nadie podía con él hasta que se emborracha y otro pirata lo captura, uno extraño y excéntrico que se dice llamar "Jack Sparrow", alias Alfred F. Jones. Esto debe ser un gay sueño. Crack.


Fic un tanto raro sin mucho sentido ni trama que surge de una discusión con una amiga, a ella le gusta Arthur Pirata, a mí no es que no me guste, es sensual, sexy, caliente y poderoso, pero no le gana a Johnny Depp haciendo de Jack, simplemente amo a ese pirata...

Para darse una idea de la ropa de los personajes y apariencias sigan este link: http: / / media. tumblr. com/ tumblr_ lxhomxJFO81qcaalu .jpg (Junta los espacios)

**· Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz y no estoy haciendo esto por fines de lucro, sólo por entretención mía y de los lectores.  
><strong>· Pareja:<strong> Jack Sparrow!Alfred/Pirate!Arthur y USxUK.  
><strong>· Advertencia:<strong> Fetichismo, odio, algunas insinuaciones sexuales y palabras groseras, parodia, no insulto a los personajes por ello.

* * *

><p>Oh poderoso pirata de alto mar, oh poderoso conquistador de chicas, oh poderoso británico con el pene con más aguante entre los marinos, oh vigorosas sean sus cejas para conquistar. Ese era Arthur Kirkland, el Capitán Arthur Kirkland que navegaba con poderío los mares mientras torturaba diabólicamente a sus tripulantes haciéndolos bailar "Waka Waka (This time for Africa)" que aún no se inventaba en ropa interior de mujer, o era bueno torturando, o era medio homosexual.<p>

Medio no, medio era poco decir. Con decir que ha soñado en tener orgías con "tritones", iguales a una sirena pero… hombres claros. Pero él era macho, nadie debía enterarse de esos pequeñísimos detalles, eso eran, detallitos.

Él era rudo, él era el hombre, él era indestructible. O al menos lo era, hasta ese momento.

—Haré como si esto no pasó si me sueltas ahora mismo puto infeliz…—él, pirata de piratas, él, quien no podía tirarse al agua sin su flotador de patito.

Él mismo que hacía temblar a toda una tripulación con una de sus hermosa y mal depiladas cejas estaba allí, amarrado en el poste de la cama de una vieja cabaña de reposo cercano al gran puerto de barcos donde hace poco había dejado su hermosa nave, lo habían capturado mientras se emborrachó en el primer bar que desvalijó, ahora, un afeminado y descuidado tipo estaba delante suyo, exigiéndole que le devolviera uno de los barcos que había robado hace no mucho en una fuerte pelea con trucos más sucios de lo que debería ser incluso para un pirata.

—Dame el barco…Arthur…—susurró el sujeto que lo acompañaba en su captura.

Era de estatura alta, de ojos azules marcados con negro por debajo y un pañuelo rojo donde sobresalía una moneda, su pelo, rubio corto casi Barbie era adornado con una serie de cosas, cosas extrañas que a Kirkland le daba extrañeza preguntar de qué se trataban. Traía bombachos y arriba de su camisa un chaleco azul y por detrás gris, y más importante que todo Larry, su fiel sombrero de tricornio.

Y muchos, muchos anillos, inclusos aros, Kirkland de solo mirarlo sabía que era gay.

O sea, su mirada era gay, su postura era gay, tenía una cara muy gay, un color azul de ojos gay, un caminar gay, un hablar gay, un respirar gay, cejas gay (las suyas eran de macho, claro) unas revistas pornos enzima de la cama muy gays y lubricantes cercano a la pequeña mesa en la habitación, también muy sospechosamente gays. O era gay ese estúpido tipo o Arthur Kirkland se estaba quedando ciego.

—No te lo daré, hijo de puta… mis hombres te destrozaran miembro por miembro—sonrió poderoso, sin dejar su orgullo aparte.

Arthur lo sabía, miró el techo de la casa con ojos esperanzadores, él no estaba sólo, tenía una tripulación que lo admiraba y lo veneraba, de seguro estaban en ese mismo momento buscándolo por cada cantina y casa a su "Grandioso Capitán", se seguro que no dormían si quiera pensando en él, seguramente amenazaban a cada guardia, podía decirlo a ciencia cierta, nadie podría estar feliz de que una persona tan amable, linda y cariñosa, guapa y sensual como él hubiera dejado el barco.

_Por mientras, en el buque del gran Arthur Kirkland…_

_—¡Fiesta fiesta, pluma pluma gay~ pluma pluma gay~ pluma pluma pluma gay~!— cantaba Antonio, un español que era miembro de la tripulación arriba de la mesa._

_Estaba lleno de alegría el barco, todos bebiendo y cantando._

_Había gente que lloraba, como si hubiera ocurrido un milagro, en una esquina del barco se vendían chapitas y poleras con el logo de "No más cejas", otros le rezaban y agradecían a dios cada minuto que Arthur llevaba fuera de ese barco, otros como Francis, lloraban a moco suelto y afeminado de la alegría que les producían no tener a ese tirano cerca._

_Sí, definitivamente lo extrañaban mucho._

—¡Deben estar buscándome desesperadamente! —afirmaba el capitán con una sonrisa acolmillada.

—¿Buscándote? de seguro están tomando ron mientra cantan "Pluma gay" arriba de una mesa. —susurró con una sonrisa ladeada el muchacho.

—¡No serían capaces, ellos me adoran! —y extrañamente, todos los tripulantes estornudaron al mismo tiempo. —¡Acabarás muerto, te cortaré con mi propia espada y dejaré que los pedazos se los coman de apoco los tiburones!

—No hagas esto más difícil, este será uno de los días más en que no atraparan al capitán Jack Sparrow…—susurró divertido mientras se tambaleaba un poco estando perfectamente parado en una superficie lisa con una sonrisa en la cara.

Arthur pensó tres cosas, está borracho, se pegó en la cabeza o era… gay.

—¡Bueno, si no quieres darme mi barco! —susurró mientras se dejaba caer suavemente a la cama—Podemos no sé…¿Beber ron? ¿Jugar al Twister? ¿UNO?

—Bebe semen será mejor, además… ¿Eres imbécil o qué? ¡El Twister y el UNO aún no se inventan!…—sonrió siniestramente el capitán mientras aún removía sus manos.

—Detalles...

El muchacho sólo sonrió sin alterarse, después de todo ese rudo y peligroso cuatrero estaba amarrado, mucho daño no podía hacer aparte de mirarlo con sofocantes miradas llenas de odio, quizás fuera completamente diferente si no estuviera amarrado, Jack estaba algo juguetón mientras traveseaba con la botella de ron y acariciaba con suavidad el pecho del inglés mientras éste no apartaba los ojos, sin embargo no podía evitar suspirar un poco conteniéndose cuando rozaban sus pequeñas tetillas, el menor reía cuando sentía los bultos pequeños en sus dedos, luego, fue aplicando mas fuerza, pero sólo acariciando superficialmente en la parte de arriba.

Tomó la botella de ron y rozó los apretados labios del inglés acariciando los muslos de éste, frotando con fuerza escuchándolo gruñir, era demasiado orgulloso para emitir otro sonido y eso al pirata más alegre lo excitaba, vaya que lo hacía. Hasta que Kirkland entreabrió los labios mientras Alfred metía la boca de la botella en el interior de esos carnosos y rojizos bordes, el inglés entrecerraba la mirada mientras la botella se colaba dentro de su interior, ya sentía el exquisito liquido mojar su lengua.

Todo iba bien, pero de un momento a otro, Arthur se resiste y bota con fuerza la botella al piso. La pobre e inocente botella que ninguna daño había hecho moría lentamente, ella quería vivir, ser disfrutada por los demás, ir de boca en boca embriagando personas. Arruinando vidas y matrimonios, era una simple y hermosa botella de ron con sueños, como los de cualquiera botella joven sin fecha de vencimiento.

Todo acabó allí, Alfred se tiró al suelo junto a la botella. Abrazando los pedazos rotos en el suelo sin cortarse.

—M-mi ron… oh Charlie…—miraba el elixir de la vida yéndose, como si fuera su amado amor, su vida, su razón de ser y vivir, ya no tenía sentido seguir viviendo, sería inmigrante en Italia y vendería pizzas, ya no le quedaba otra.

Arthur en ese momento veía impactado como le hacía una tumba y todo a algo que no comprendía y le cantaba una serenata romantica.

—¿Quién mierda es Charlie? —preguntó el inglés mirando al melodramático chico viendo el pequeño charco de la botella que le había dado.

—¡El ron, el ron, eres un villano! —lo apuntó con el dedo acusador.

—¿Y crees que eso me importa? ¿Sabes donde me meto a tu Charlie? —la arrogancia aún en ese momento reinaba cada parte de su cuerpo.

—Veamos si te cabe…—sonrió malvado el americano tomando otra botella nueva.

Arthur lo miró con cara de idiotez, incluso ingenua. La imagen de una botella en el poto no le hizo gracia, ninguna gracia. Si algo así pasaba se mata, se tira a los tiburones, le da su inexistente virginidad al francés, se hace monja y se cambia el nombre a Arthurita, realmente sería el fin del mudo para él, su honor de pirata opacado por la boca de la botella en su trasero.

Oh cruel destino, quizás sus navegantes estaban en suelo, llorando amargamente su extravío.

_En el barco…_

_—¡La felicidad, ah, ah, ah, ah~! ¡De sentir amor oh, oh, oh, oh~! ¡Hoy hacen cantar, ah, ah, ah, ah~! ¡A mi corazón, oh, oh, oh, oh~!—rebozaba de alegría un español aún arriba de la mesa, ya hasta tenía un bajista y un baterista improvisado. —¡Ya llevamos un día con tres horas sin Kirkland, no se dejen caer, hay que celebrar!_

_Francis estaba allí, mirando toda la escena con su masculino pañuelo rosado. Era lo más bello que había visto. _

_—¿Por qué demonios lloras tanto Francis? ¡Pareces una mujer! —alegó Gilbert mientras pequeñas lagrimas también salían de sus ojos._

_Lloraba, pero lloraba awesomemente. _

_—Es el día más hermoso de mi vida Gilbert… en serio ¡abrázame! —y ambos se abrazaron homosexualmente mientras lloraban arcoiris, era milagro y felicidad lo que llenaba el ex-barco de Arthur._

_Luego empezaría el juego de pegarle a la piñata con curiosa forma de cierto inglés. Definitivamente lo extrañaban a morir. _

Arthur lo sabía, vendrían por él, entrecerró un poco los ojos viendo como el americano ya estaba arriba suyo con una suculenta mirada, su traviesa y maldita mano acariciaba la parte interna de sus muslos y de vez en cuando daba una pequeña caricia entremedio de sus piernas, agitándolo, sacándole profundos jadeos e insultos que hacían sonrojar sus mejillas, si pudiera moverse ese chico ya estaría muerto. Después de unos cuantos segundos así, siendo casi masturbado por su agresor sintió como éste tomaba un poco del contenido de su nueva botella, lo tomó de la barbilla y apretó su pene delicadamente en la punta haciéndolo abrir la boca, siente la lengua y el líquido correr por la garganta, le estaba dando ron con su boca, su lengua era tibia y húmeda, casi quiso seguir besando a su maldito agresor.

Pero cerraba los ojos y agitaba las manos mientras trababa de apartar la cara entremedio de ese caliente beso. No podía verse derrotado, no hasta el final.

El chico sólo sonríe dejando su fiel sombrero encima de la cama, con una sonrisa pirata se acerca hasta su rostro nuevamente diciéndole que ahora sí que iba a pagar el extravío de su nave y la muerte de su preciado ron, el pirata gruñe como una bestia, pero no puede evitar notar el momento en que siente que sus pantalones caen dejando sus piernas al descubierto, tampoco puede evitar que esas manos suban su camisa y muerdan y pellizcan sus tetillas.

—A-Alfred…ahhh es-estúpido cerdo… oh fucking pig…—gruñía juntando con fuerza sus piernas gimiendo ronco.

—¿C-cómo sabes mi verdadero nombre? —susurró. Arthur también se sorprendió, él era…

Y cuando sintió algo húmedo llegar a un punto frágil y estrecho en su interior su vista de empezó a nublar con las suaves caricias en su orificio, todo se hacía borroso y delirante, placentero incluso, como si antes hubiera tenido esa divina sensación. Y fue en ese momento en que despierta en su cama, en su habitación, era marzo del 2012, era una nación, se llamaba Inglaterra, todo había sido un sueño… un raro y gay sueño.

¿Alfred como Jack tratando de follarlo? ¿De dónde sacó semejante estupidez? ¡Algo así no era posible!

Se iba a reír, en serio lo iba a hacer, pero siente que no puede mover los brazos, algo los amarra, su sonrisa se hace fría y gélida, incluso estática cubierta de un raro presentimiento, y mira hacia delante, alguien está dándole la espalda, alguien rubio vestido como un pirata, luego, se mira a él mismo, vestido con su antigua ropa de bandido. La piel de le congeló y quiso gritar afeminadamente por ayuda, pero con la ropa no podía, su ex-orgullo de pirata se lo impedía, estaba en juego.

Eso debía ser un sueño, sí, aún debía estar soñando gaymente con un Alfred pirata tratando de cogerlo.

—¿A-Alfred? —murmura suavemente. La silueta se da vuelta con una sonrisa lujuriosa en la boca mientras da cada paso más lento que el anterior causando placenteros estremecimientos en el inglés quien intuía que cosas gays pasarían con él amarrado en una cama.

—No, Arthur... —sonreía Alfred vestido como un ídolo de la televisión. —Llámame capitán, Capitán Alfred F. Jones…—y el americano sólo sonrió para inundarse en los peligrosos y osados mares de ese Inglaterra allí amarrado y sensualmente vestido como el cruel y sanguinario pirata que fue algún día de su existencia.

Y Arthur decidió nunca contarle sobre sus "aventuras" a Alfred mientras ven Piratas del caribe, nunca, nunca más. Porque Jones, al igual que él, había agarrado un raro y gay fetiche, los piratas definitivamente eran un nuevo icono sexual para ellos.

* * *

><p>Y eso (?) lo sé, está raro, por eso borraré este fic dentro de poco hasta que no pueda soportar la vergüenza de haberlo subido…aunque… me gustaría ver yo escribir un Pirate!AlfredxPirate!UK lemon pero serio, quizás yo también tenga un raro fetichismo. Hasta tengo una imagen de ellos dos como piratas haciéndolo...

Amo a Jack Sparrow, pero Arthur pirata también tiene un gran lugar en mi corazón, ahora lo sé ;D ~


End file.
